This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Various portions of an anatomy perform functions in a natural and, generally original, configuration. For example, bones can articulate relative to one another at joints. For example, at a knee joint a femur can articulate relative to a tibia in a generally natural state. The articulation between the femur and the tibia generally includes a medial condyle and a lateral condyle, and an inter-condylar region.
In the natural state, the articulation of the femur relative to the tibia can be pain-free and smooth due to various soft tissues between the two bones. Due to disease, injury, and other factors, the articulation between the femur and the tibia may become painful due to damage. The damage or painful region between the femur and the tibia may include all of the articulation regions or may only include damage to one of the condyles, such as the medial or the lateral condyle.